Catheters are flexible medical instruments that facilitate withdrawal and introduction of fluids from and to body cavities, ducts, and vessels. Catheters may have particular application, for example, in a hemodialysis procedure where blood is withdrawn from a blood vessel for treatment, and subsequently returned to the blood vessel for circulation. During some hemodialysis procedures, a multiple lumen catheter is inserted into a body and blood is withdrawn through an arterial lumen of the catheter. The removed blood is directed, via extension tubes, to a hemodialysis machine which dialyzes, or purifies, the blood to remove waste and toxins. The purified blood is then returned through a venous lumen of the catheter.
Some multilumen catheters for dialysis treatment are placed within a patient for use over extended periods of time. During such use, one or more of the catheter lumens can narrow and/or occlusive material can form on any surface of the catheter segment implanted within the body. This occlusive material can develop into a blockage developing in an opening or openings of the catheter. In some instances, blood can infiltrate lumens of the catheter despite the presence of a lock solution such as heparin. The infiltration of blood can result in lumen narrowing, occlusion and/or bacterial colonization of one or more of the catheter lumens. These issues can inhibit the proper function of the catheter, result in patient complications, and/or necessitate replacement of the catheter.